What is the midline equation of the function $g(x)=-6\sin(3\pi x+4)-2$ ? $ y=$
Answer: Midline in sinusoids of the form $f(x)=a\sin(bx+c)+d$ Graphically, the midline of a sinusoidal function is the horizontal line that passes exactly in the middle of its extreme values. The midline equation of a sinusoid of the form $f(x)={a}\sin(bx + c) + {d}$ is equal to $y={d}$. [How can we justify this given our graphical understanding of midline?] Finding the midline The midline equation of $g(x) = -6\sin(3\pi x+4){-2}$ is $y={-2}$.